Song for an Angel
by StarTraveler
Summary: Its Jim's birthday and Spock decides to win his heart through song. Based on a prompt at st xi kink-meme.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song Earth Angel.

AN: Based on a prompt at the st_xi_kink_meme

Nyota Uhura sat on a bench reading a book about the language of the Brutella culture, they were a race of aliens that were only three feet tall and had five eyes on their faces and big gaping mouths. In one month the Enterprise would make first contact with them and as head communications officer, she prided herself on being the best linguist in the fleet.

It was the final year of the Enterprise's five year mission, and it would end in December. It seemed like only yesterday it had just begun. She never thought she would grow fond of Captain Kirk but was now pleased to consider him a friend.

She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Spock; he had been her professor at the academy and they had dated the first six months of the mission before they had both realized it wasn't going to work, but thankfully they had gotten a deep friendship from it.

"I am sorry to disturb you Nyota, may I join you?"

Nyota smiled and sat her book down, "You are always welcome company Spock."

He sat next to her, "I am glad."

Spock was nervous, anyone who had never spent that much time around Vulcans wouldn't have seen it at that moment but she did, his posture seemed more rigid than usual. "Spock is something wrong?"

"I require advice about romance Nyota."

She raised an eyebrow, "You've never been serious about anyone, you've never shown interest when someone flirts with you."

"Nurse Chapel does not appeal to me with her constant throwing herself at me."

"So do I know her?"

Spock looked briefly at the stars outside the window seat they were sitting at and then looked back at her, "The person I've grown to love is a male and I've struggled with it for the last three years. I am not opposed to same sex pairings, but with the destruction of my planet in the beginning I thought I would complete my tour of duty and then go to New Vulcan and find a female, breed with her, and continue my race. But New Vulcan will never be home for me and I do not wish for a Vulcan female or to procreate...and my hybrid genes...."

Spock's ears tinged with green, "Forgive me for rambling."

Nyota touched his arm, "Don't apologize it helps to talk things out, does Sarek know how you're feeling?"

Spock nodded, "He told me to live my life my way and he will support me, my father is always full of surprises."

Nyota nodded mentally, she'd always found Sarek a compelling individual. "So when did you realize your attraction to this man?"

Spock gave a little shrug, "At first we could not stand each other. The events that brought us together were not wonderful; time passed and we began to spend time together since it was necessary for the smooth operation of this ship and crew. For the first time someone saw me not as Vulcan and human, but as Spock and for what I could contribute to the crew. He does not make demands on me. He's seen me at my most unpleasant."

"When he isn't around I think of him constantly and lately I have begun to count the minutes until I see him again, when I see him flirting or even just casually talking to others I feel jealous.

Nyota grinned; "Yep sounds like you're in love, so who is he?" She already had a pretty good idea but wanted to hear it from him.

"Captain Kirk." He replied.

"Do you think he feels anything for you?"

Spock took a deep breath, "He touches me often on the shoulder or the wrist and I believe I have seen him looking at me when he thought I wasn't aware. Do you think he feels something for me?"

Nyota had that look that said she wanted to whack him over the head. "Spock, the Captain is so in love with you he would pounce on you if he thought he could get away with it, I've seen the devotion in his eyes when he sees you, the way he sometimes gets shy. His voice goes soft and affection filled when he talks to you, he doesn't do that with anyone else, not even Doctor McCoy." She grinned, "I never thought I would grow fond of James Kirk but I have."

Spock eyes reflected relief, "His birthday is on April fourth. I want to tell him on his birthday but his father died so that day is not happy for him."

"That's why everyone celebrates it on the third and tries to keep him occupied on the fourth. Tell him on the third and be there with him on the fourth."

Spock briefly touched her shoulder, "I am fortunate to have a friend as wonderful as you."

"Think nothing of it, now how do you plan to tell Jim?"

Spook looked embarrassed, "My brain power has always been good at science not romance."

Uhura gave her best smile, "I'll try to counsel you but only you can figure out what to do."

Later in his quarters, Spock had his computer bring up lists of romantic songs and thought about Jim's qualities and typed in the word angel. Many titles came and one called Earth Angel caught his eye. The information said the song was from the twentieth century. The lyrics came up and Spock couldn't believe it. The song suited Jim perfectly!

++++++++++++  
The next morning Spock had his usual Vulcan calm as he joined Jim for breakfast. "Are you all right Jim?" He looked so down.

"In three more months I'll be thirty."

"You are displeased about that?"

"I know it's just a number but I've been through more in my life than most people have, then I think of everything you and your people have been through and I realize how selfish I'm being."

"Jim you are anything but selfish."

Jim smiled, those beautiful blue eyes filling with affection and glowing in a way that Spock was certain was just for him. "You're my best friend Spock, and you feel just like a brother."

"Thyla" Spock murmured, "Its Vulcan for friend and brother." It also meant lover but they were nowhere near that stage.

"I'm so glad Spock."

"I am as well Jim."

++++++++++++  
April 3rd

Jim turned off his computer screen and sat back in his chair and smiled. His mother had called to wish him a happy birthday, they both knew how awkward it was and they always tried to help each other. Lots of people thought they were estranged and for awhile they had been.

After his father died she had stayed in Starfleet for awhile and left him and his brother Sam with her brother Frank. He hadn't been physically abusive but he hadn't done much of anything to make the two boys feel good mentally. It wasn't until after Sam had run away and Jim had driven that car off that cliff his mother realized she had made so many mistakes.

She retired from Starfleet and went to school to become a grief counselor. They began to grow closer and he had felt happy for the first time in his life, until that summer he had spent on Tarsus.

After all of that being depressed about the age of thirty was trivial. He had survived and became the youngest captain in Federation history, the Enterprise was the best ship in the feet and he had a fantastic crew whom he loved.

After they returned for Earth he would get Pike to let him come back as captain of the Enterprise, he had a feeling he would have no problem there. Sometimes he wished for someone special to share his life with.

Spock had become that special someone, years before he never would've imagined he would feel anything but contempt for the man who had brought up his father at his trial for the Kobayashi Maru, in front of everyone else no less, and who had nearly strangled him to death. The first year of the mission had been tense, but soon life and death situations had made them learn to work together and soon they were like a well oiled machine.

He went out of his way to be around Spock and was glad when Spock had begun to acknowledge him as a friend, that breakfast where Spock had called him that Vulcan word had filled him with happiness and he had begun to try even harder to learn Vulcan.

*I love him* Kirk thought to himself and James Kirk had never before been in love.

But Spock would probably one day return to New Vulcan to help continue his race; his desires had no chance of becoming reality. The door chime brought him out of his musings and he stood up "come in" He smiled as Bones walked in.

"Ready to go birthday boy?"

"Rigellia Prime is a beautiful planet, so hell yes."

++++++++++  
The crew had made reservations at a little cafe with a lake on one side and a forest at the other. Beautiful purple bushes with white roses lined the entrance way and the nighttime sky had four moons that glowed blue. Jim walked in and joined the other senior staff members at tables in front of the stage. Spock had promised to meet them there.

The colony had been founded by both Rigellians and humans and karaoke was the in thing. Jim thought about doing it himself but he had other crew members with great voices.

Spock watched Jim from backstage and was nervous. Nyota had told him to be calm and try to be himself, but also allow some of his human half to shine through. "Show a little emotion Spock, let Jim see how you feel."

He was also going to be singing this song in front of his shipmates. I have never given up on anything Tonight will show me Jim's feelings. I will know if we are destined to be true Thyla.

The human waitress sat a drink down in front of Jim and winked suggestively but he wasn't interested. He wanted to be with his friends and Spock still wasn't here yet. "Bones where could Spock be?"

"He's always nothing but totally reliable Jim."

Uhura smiled, "You'll see him soon enough Captain." She had her head on Scotty's shoulder.

Jim smiled at that sight, if those two weren't dating they soon would be.

The emcee stepped forward, "Good evening everyone and happy birthday to Captain James T Kirk!" He waited for the applause to die down. "Our first performer is Mr. Spock of the U.S.S. Enterprise!"

Jim and Bones looked at each other blinking as Spock came on stage wearing blue slacks and a white shirt. He took the microphone, "This song is for my friend James Kirk who has always encouraged me to be myself and been my rock through many tough times. This is for you." He let out a few notes and was obvious he had a soft and nice baritone.

_Earth Angel, earth angel  
Will you be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time_

Jim once again looked at Bones wondering if he'd fallen into some kind of waking dream. He was about to speak when his words died as the next words of the song came.

_I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you_

Jim found his voice, "Bones!" He whispered.

Bones took a sip of his ale, "Never thought I'd see a Vulcan on stage, the universe sure has a lot of surprises. Aren't you in love with him?"

Where had Bones's mind actually been at during all of his moping sessions?

_Earth angel earth angel  
The one I adore  
Love you forever and ever more  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you_

Spock walked toward the steps that led to the stage and walked down to the crowd, Jim's heart pounded as Spock came toward him.

Spock watched Jim's reactions as he came up to him and stood in front of him, Jim sat in front of the window and the moonlight made his hair glow and the next lyrics of the song fit his image perfectly.

_I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your love-loveliness  
I hoped and I pray that someday  
I'll be the vision of your happiness_

Jim felt tears in his eyes as Spock took his hand and stood him up, together they walked to the middle of the dance floor as piano music still came from the speakers. Jim forgot where he was and who was staring.

The wind had begun to blow a gentle and warn breeze and little rose petals that were shaped like cotton balls began to blow all around them; they were purple, blue, and pink.

Spock looked into his eyes and continued to sing.

_Earth Angel earth angel  
Please be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you  
_

There was no doubt left in Jim as Spock gently cupped his chin and gave him a brief chaste kiss on the lips.

Spock felt a thrill as Jim responded to his peck and they continued to dance. The moved perfectly in sync on the dance floor as they did on the bridge. Jim's eyes shimmered as his hair had done earlier.

_I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your loveliness  
I hope and pray that someday  
That I'll be the vision of your happiness_

Jim's tears finally leaked beyond his eyelids and they began to fall, he smiled so Spock would know they were happy tears.

_Earth Angel earth angel  
Please be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you-ou  
_

The music finally cut off and everyone in the room whistled and applauded and Spock stroked Jim's cheek. "Happy birthday Jim."

Jim touched Spock's cheek, "You're many things, but not a fool, and yes I will be yours."

Spock's eyes glimmered with his own tears and Jim closed the remaining space between them and they shared a tender kiss with the breeze and Multi colored rose petals still swirling around them.


End file.
